


Kiss Me at the Club

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), F/F, Fantastic Racism, Sapphic September, Underage Drinking, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: Blake thought going to a club would be an unpleasant affair, but she soon learns that Neon is full of surprises.





	Kiss Me at the Club

Blake had only gone to the club for the Team RWBY and Team FNKI post-fight dance party, and she regretted it almost immediately. There were far too many people for Blake’s liking, and her friends were nowhere to be seen. Yang had vanished onto the dance floor, and Weiss and Ruby had teamed up to check the place out.

Second, was the senses. The club was dark with bright flashes of light that hurt her eyes and the smell of sweat and perfume was everywhere. Worst for Blake was the noise. The techno music was uncomfortable for human ears, but for a Faunus with two pairs of ears (even if one was sheltered behind a bow) it was a living nightmare.

The only thing stopping Blake from walking out was the fact that she was sure Ruby and Weiss would want to leave soon, since they were equally out of their element.

“Man, what do I have to do to turn that frown upside down, Kitty-cat?”

Blake looked up to see Neon Katt, the organizer of this event. The ginger cat faunus had her hands on her hips and was pouting at Blake.

“I prefer libraries,” Blake muttered.

“What? There’s plenty here you can’t get in a library! C’mon, let’s dance!”

She dragged Blake towards the mass of humans that Yang and Neon’s teammates had disappeared into. Neon settled on a place on the edge and began waving her arms and gyrating her hips. Blake waited.

“C’mon!” called Neon. “Let the music move you! I saw your first round match. You’ve got moves. Bust ‘em out. For me?” Neon stopped and pressed her hands together, batting her big green eyes.

Blake sighed and waved her arms, then did a spin.

“Yeah!” called Neon. She bumped her hip against Blake’s. “Cats have the best moves, am I right?”

“Stop doing that,” hissed Blake.

Neon stepped back. “Kay, fine.”

“The cat thing,” hissed Blake. She stopped and pointed at her ribbon. “I don’t want people to know.”

“Why do Vale Faunus have no guts?”

“I have confidence.”

“Then why are you hiding?”

“Because people are awful. If my ears are out I’ll be harassed by my classmates!”

“Boo-hoo.” said Neon. The fur on her tail stuck out on end. “I’ve heard it all, especially the tail jokes, and have to alter all my uniforms myself, and I think the general gives us uniforms for fun. We have four!”

“But it doesn’t bother you. Yang and Weiss told me how cocky you were during the fight.”

“You’re not the only one with a disguise.”

Neon stormed off, and Blake slunk away from the dance floor, her cat ears pressed against her skull. Blake headed to the bathroom to adjust the ribbon. On the way, she spotted Neon at the bar. She was gulping a rainbow colored drink, and the fur on her tail still stuck out on end. Blake walked to the other Faunus.

“I...I didn’t mean to offend you. I know Atlas can be rough on Faunus.”

Neon nodded. “The minor jerks don’t do anything if they think they don’t bother you.”

Blake nodded. Velvet wasn’t the only Faunus at Beacon, but her quiet nature and timidness when threatened by her peers made her one of the most bullied students in Beacon.

“Of course,” said Neon. “Confidence pisses off the big racists, but they’d hate you anyways, so what are you gonna do?” She shrugged, finished her drink, and gestured to the bartender to get her another.

“Then why stay in Atlas?” asked Blake.

“I can’t afford to go anywhere else. My family began saving for me to be a huntress as soon as they found out my Aura was strong enough for the job. A lot of it went to finding combat tutors and Dust specialists willing to teach me. I couldn’t just fly to a new kingdom, plus leaving people isn’t my style, and I can be a good role model.”

Blake nodded and turned to the bartender. “I’ll have what she’s having,” said Blake.

“I’m gonna need some ID,” he growled.

Blake stared at Neon. There was no way she was a fourth year. The other girl was very slight and youthful looking. And while she had skills, she still insisted on bringing roller skates to a battle with variable terrain and a large part of her team’s strategy was trash talking.

“She means a virgin Tropical Twister,” said Neon. She smirked at the bartender.

Neon took another sip with a sigh. “Let’s talk about something nice,” she said. “You’re totally dressed like Yuri from Generation Girl. Hot.”

Blake blushed. She didn’t wear the outfit much, so she figured it’d count as wearing something special for the club like Yang had insisted. “Thank you. I like their music, and her fashion sense.”

“Didn’t clock you as an MPop fan.” She finished her drink. “So maybe it’s my badass Tropical Twisters talking, but I want you to kiss me.”

“What?” Blake’s face turned red.

Neon’s eyes widened. “Damn, I shouldn’t have had as much. Flynt always says ‘careful, you’re small’ and I always tell him to-”

Blake leaned forward and pressed her lips against Neon’s.

“Ugh, no fair, I was talking.”

Neon leaned forward, wrapped an arm around Blake’s shoulders and pressed her lips against Blake’s for a deeper kiss.

The two grinned at each other and laughed a bit.

“So,” said Blake. “You’re the first girl I kissed.”

“Daaamn, for real? I lucked out.” Neon laughed again. Blake grinned wider and listened, she liked Neon’s laugh. She’d have to hear it again when club music wasn’t playing.

**Author's Note:**

> KPop on Remnant would be M(istral)Pop, right? And yes, the outfit referenced is Blake's Intruder outfit from V2, which was based on Girl Generation outfit. Somewhat ironic since the song is titled "Boys" and this is about two cat girls hooking up, right?


End file.
